dennimfandomcom-20200214-history
Mark
Mind's father, or Mark, is a successful and loved businessman of British descent. The name "Mark" is never revealed by him or others. The outside world thinks very highly of him and he portrays himself as a kind and fair person, which is why the police never believed the abuse reports made by his daughter and assumed it to be a rich girl's call for attention. At the same time, Mind's father's charms have an increased effect with money and he tends to have the police force and medical world in his pocket because of his outrageous yearly donations; allowing him to walk away with the crime of abusing his daughter. It's not always sure if doctors and officers turn a blind eye on purpose, or their trust in him has been bought till the point they can't believe. He owns multiple, random businesses, though most are focused on construction. The nearby city was once a polite European town, but got heavily expanded and Americanized under his guidance, which started earning him the respect he has now. ".]] He is in love with Mind and romantically ignores his wife. Being married off to one another never made the two act like anything else but friends who flatter each other so now and then, despite his wife's attempts to be something more. His interest in his newborn daughter insinuates he's always been a full-fledged pedophile and not someone who found himself suddenly abusing his authority. Strangely enough, if Mind doesn't kill herself and is allowed to age, he'll still be in love with her, even though she grows up to look much like his wife and is not a child anymore. Despite his "love" for her, the way he treats her is intimidating and forceful, implying he has more mental issues that deem this kind of behaviour as normal to him. Mind's father's success is thanks to his ability to manipulate. It's a talent that draws in everyone he meets, but Mind appears immune to it. He tried to excuse his abuse to her from an early age as an attempt to make her loyal to him, but even though Mind has little concept of what's considered normal in the world, she never bought it. This might also be because his private behaviour towards her is such a different act from how he presents himself to others, which she picks up on. The situation with Mind's mother is one of the best examples of how his talent keeps the peace, as she disbelieves her daughter and allows for their non-physical marriage to continue on. Mind's father has brown hair, a rectangular face, a goatee, blue eyes, and wears a dark blue suit with an orange tie and brown shoes. In other realities Mind's father can get killed by Dennim, keep Mind captive, or become a murderer himself. If Mind succeeds in leaving him, he'll always go out after her with the intention to retrieve her or take her life. This is either because he doesn't want his secret to come out or he feels "betrayed" by her departure. In case he meets Dennim; he's always on his hitlist as well. Because Dennim is immortal and has more physical strength, he's never managed to kill Dennim in any of the possible realities. Whenever he's driven to the edge, which always involves Mind, he is quick to lose his cool. Relationships Mind Mind is his daughter and victim. He would define his feelings for her as "love", and has quite an obsession with her. He started abusing her when she turned 3 years old. Mind's father doesn't care much about Mind's well-being and happiness in the sense he is quite intimidating and aggressive with her, often for no reason but his own personal pleasure in acting that way. In order to give her the impression that he cares, Mind is given new toys every week, though the main reason for this is to buy her silence and love. Mind has always acted the opposite of his wishes, but since he's never been informed about her made abuse reports, he thinks the method works. ----- Mind's mother Mind's father was married off to her in order to keep both their family's wealth and status high, but his disinterest in adult women never made him the partner his wife wanted him to be. After Mind was born, he started seeing his wife as a bother. Knowing it's important to keep up appearances, he tries to keep her satisfied without really having to spend time with her, and uses her naivety to keep their family intact. He shows off his marriage as perfect towards the outside world; Mind's mother is mainly used as a prop to boost his status. ----- Dennim Mind's father does not meet Dennim in the main story. In the realities they do meet, Dennim is usually always in the position of taking away his daughter, making him automatically dislike him. Dennim likes to feed that dislike by acting unimpressed by his threats and status, and their relationship is always portrayed with mutual hatred. If Dennim is left to find his own solution to Mind's problem, it'll always result to her father's death. On the other hand, if Mind's father is spared, he'll go out to kill Mind and Dennim, if visible to him. Made Appearances This character appears in the following stories (the size of their role portrayed in the number of asterisks pictured): *Beast Roomies (**) *Best Roomies (*) *Best Siblings (***) *Happy Beginning (**) *Married With Insanity (**) *Pregnant Of Insanity (****) *Remarried With Insanity (**) *Running With Insanity (*) *Reformed Insanity (*) * Castle by the Sea ''(fanfiction) (**) * Dennim Divided (fanfiction) (**) See Also * Mind's mother (wife) * Dennim's mother (his puppet, created by Dennim) Category:Characters Category:Male characters Category:Minor characters Category:Human characters